Darkness Comes
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Okay, this isn't Harry Potter related, but I can't really find out where I should post this. But my followers are good at giving reviews and I really would enjoy some constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Sophos had been having a grand time at the banquet, held in honor of his thirteenth birthday. There was numerous bakers and servants fluttering around, platters heaped with all sorts of delicacies. The food was rivaled only by the elaborate music that filled the entire ballroom, provided by the best musicians in all of the lands. All for him. Not that he had done anything at all to deserve such a celebration. All he had done was live one year longer- something that he did not have to struggle to achieve. But he welcomed the togetherness a festivity brought. It was not all that often all the kingdoms could come together and be jovial. Especially the Petrans who had started to become more and more withdrawn with the rumors that the Depravata were starting to reassemble. It was almost as if they hoped to cloister themselves and thus avoid having to feel responsible if war was called for and their help needed.

"Are you always so serious, Sophos?" Alacer questioned, grabbing unto his tensed up shoulders as another lively song began.

Alacer had seemingly come from nowhere, but it was a very welcome surprise to see the prettiest girl in the entire kingdom. He quickly shooed that thought away, before she could read it on his aura. But it was so hard to think straight when she looked up into his eyes, her emerald eyes beautiful and wise beyond her twelve years. And how could he find words when he could hardly keep his eyes off the silver curtains of her hair? The way they framed her delicate and soft face- she looked like an angel! And the emerald of her long sleeved, short ball gown only made her eyes all the more enrapturing. He almost forgot to answer her, until she spoke once more.

"Your eyes...they lose their sparkle when you become too serious." She explained, bringing him back to their conversation. "This is a happy night...leave your worries alone." She ordered kindly, her full lips turning up in a beautiful smile. "At least for a few dances with me..."

"A fair enough trade." He agreed, ignoring the eyes that bore into him from jealous men of all kingdoms. He let them stare on enviously, ignoring the fact that his actions were not exactly the most polite. For a brief moment he considered allowing a Petran man of high esteem to cut in and take her for a dance, but Alacer quickly shot him a look that had the two of them casting a half-sincere apologetic smile at the snubbed man.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Fidelis teased, his chocolate eyes twinkling with his usual merriment.

"Yes!I do as well! They ring so loudly!" Dux was quick, as always, to contribute. "I can picture the wedding in my mind!"

"You cannot picture anything in your mind." Sophos said flatly, smirking when the plumb-haired man frowned. "You are blind."

"You wound me!" Dux cried out dramatically, placing his hands on his chest in a mockery of insult. So passionate was his outcry that he drew some curious stares.

"The Prince has gone mad with power! I will defend thee, friend!" Fidelis called out, tackling Sophos to the stone floor before he could even react. While the blonde was by no means fat, he was quite weighty with all his muscles.

"Fidelis! I can hardly breathe!" Sophos panted, his voice strained as his mouth was pressed to the floor. "You are the weight of a sow! Fat as butter!"

"A prince would speak so harshly to an orphan!?" Dux gasped, his grey eyes wide and filled with sarcasm. With that he jumped atop of Fidelis, only adding to the weight.

"You two are hardly more than a plague sore!" Sophos panted, stretching his arm enough to allow him to twist Fidelis's skin. "Get off."

"Your request is denied! You must pay for your cruelty!" Fidelis declared, mischief his voice. "What shall his punishment be, Dux?"

"Oh, he suffers enough!" Dux grinned, twisting Sophos's skin. "We have already wounded his pride."

"Ah yes! We have so easily subdued him! And while the whole room watches!" Fidelis agreed, jabbing his elbow in Sophos's ribs.

"I assure you, my pride is intact!" Sophos argued, narrowing his black sparkling eyes. He was curious, and a bit apprehensive as to where their train of thought was heading.

"His beloved also stands! Watching him be emasculated!" Dux muttered, not loud enough for the crowd to hear. Which was fortunate for them as Sophos's seldom tapped anger had now been called out by the last comment. Had he spoke loud enough for the crowd to hear he certainly would have been unable to control his anger.

"You two are senseless children!" Alacer hissed, rolling her emerald eyes as she kicked at her blonde brother. "You should pray you can someday be half the man Sophos already is!"

"Ha! A man is not so easily subdued!" Fidelis responded, earning a sigh from Alacer.

It was that last quip, light-hearted or not, that Sophos had decided he had had enough. While he was known for being quiet and gentle, he was by no means spineless. Being made a fool in front of women was one thing, being made a fool in front of Alacer however, was one thing he would never tolerate. Tapping into his seldom-used strength, he took a deep breath. "Only fools think they are secure," Sophos smirked, "When their opponents are near."

"Bold words from a pinned-"

Fidelis had no time to finish (what was surely a clever quip) before Sophos gave a grunt-like roar and pushed himself up off the floor. Surprised at the sudden movement, Dux fell off. Jumping to his feet, Sophos also dislodged Fidelis.

"You make a convincing argument..." Dux conceded, before helping Fidelis to his feet.

"No man will be made a fool of." Sophos explained, casting a glance at the silver-haired girl who stood beside him while several onlookers clapped amusedly.

"Especially in front of the one he loves!" Fidelis needled, dodging the swipe Alacer aimed at his arm.

"It is my birthday." Sophos sighed. "Can you not let his matter rest for one day?" While it was no secret at all that he adored Alacer, he did not care for the subject to be brought up when Alacer was near. Because it was a well-known fact that said silver-haired girl did not return such affections- making any conversation of this kind awkward and uncomfortable for both involved. Even more so for him. Alacer could easily, with her vibrant personality, laugh off the discomfort. But he was not able to shoo away his chagrin, nor the torture of unrequited love. Especially since Dux and Fidelis took it upon themselves to bring the subject up daily.

"That only means we must torment you all the more!" Dux insisted, throwing a jovial arm around Sophos's shoulder.

"Won't, or can't, you let us be?!" Alacer sighed, tugging at her beautiful but cumbersome emerald dress. While she tried to put a grumpy look on her face, the smile in her eyes betrayed her. "I already have to be miserable- stuffed into this ridiculous dress!"

"You think we like being in these clothes?" Fidelis asked, gesturing at the very white top he wore. "Do you know how hard I must struggle to keep from staining my clothes? Father would kill me!"

"Perhaps if you'd bother to use a plate you'd not have such problems." Dux offered, only half-jokingly.

"You do have frosting on your face..." Sophos pointed out as the blonde was about to argue.

"You have something on your face as well." Fidelis retorted before wiping said blue frosting on Sophos's forehead.

"Based on their previous shenanigans, you probably could have predicted such an action." Alacer smiled while scolding lightly, wiping his face with her handkerchief.

"Daughter!" Mendax's powerful voice instantly stilled all in their group, save for Fidelis and Sophos's own father, as he and a group of high-ranking men and Comis approached. "Let the prince be, you emasculate him- wiping his face as if he were a child."

"Mendax...Alacer was only helping me." Sophos was quick to interject, knowing how quickly things between Alacer and her father could deteriorate. Sophos also knew his own father was not willing to go against his greatest friend and defend Alacer himself.

"My boy, I think you are capable of cleaning your own face?" His father laughed, patting him on the back while remaining oblivious to the fact that Mendax looked disdainfully on his young daughter.

"Yes, Father." It was a struggle to keep the sigh out of his voice. He had to bite his tongue to keep from telling his father how he felt. Which was that aligning oneself and kingdom with those who possessed the right morals, was much more important than the impossible task of making everyone happy.

"Daughter!" The word was a bark, and Sophos found himself placing a protective arm around Alacer's waist as Mendax gave her a fleeting glance. "Leave us...we've important business to discuss."

"Her mind is every bit as capable as mine...even more so." Sophos insisted, no trace of a lie in such a fundamental truth.

"It would seem that if her mind the least bit capable she would be able to follow the simplest of orders." Mendax's icy blue eyes again glanced disdainfully at Alacer. "Which was to dance with Potens. Tell me, daughter? Why is he now beside me and not with you, dancing?" Mendax gestured at the tall Petran, whose grey eyes were narrowed at Alacer.

"I grew weary." Alacer said flatly. It was not a lie..Alacer was truth itself. While it may not have been her body that had become tired it certainly was her spirit. But Alacer was polite enough to keep that comment to herself. He knew that without having to ask.

"Perhaps the time you waste annoying the Prince and his friends could better be spent working on your dance stamina."

"And perhaps the time you spend berating your daughter, Brother, could be better spent praising her for her beauty or wisdom." Comis narrowed her own icy-blue eyes at her brother, her long white hair rippling as she made her way over to her niece. With a gentle tug, she pulled Alacer from his embrace and wrapped her own slender arm about her.

"Wisdom..." Mendax scoffed, his own lengthy snowy hair rippling as he shook his head at his near-twin of a younger sister.

"Wisdom is proved right by her children." Comis retorted. "The fruits of her wisdom overflow from the basket of her mind and more importantly her soul." Comis banged her blue glass staff on the floor. "Alacer, love." Comis smiled down at her child as Mendax silently fumed. "Why not go and find Laurifer? Sophos or myself will brief you on what occurs during this meeting as soon as it is concluded." At Comis's kiss on the cheek, Alacer turned and headed off into the crowd- with much less bounce in her step. It took great control for Sophos to keep silent. It was not his place to scold a father. But, judging from the look on Comis's age-defyingly young face, Mendax did have a tongue-lashing heading his way. That was enough to appease him.

"I do apologize for her, Potens." Mendax growled.

"There is no vice that a firm hand cannot cure." Potens raised one of his large hands in demonstration and Sophos subconsciously balled his hand into a fist.

"For every firm hand that even draws near Alacer, a much fiercer blow will land on its deliverer." Sophos surprised even himself at such a comment. He was known for being soft and gentle. For a moment the room was silent, clearly waiting for him to apologize. But Sophos would not comply; doing so would mean he had been wrong which, in turn, would mean that defending a friend (a woman at that) was also wrong. For an awkward moment, Sophos and Potens locked eyes- both unwavering. It was not until his father cleared his throat that either looked away.

"Come now. This is a joyous occasion! Put these baseless hostilities to rest." Sophos's father, as always, was quick to intercede and end any conflict. But while he and Potens may have kept quiet, the conflict was by no means over.

"It'd be all the more joyous if you tell me, Father, that the Petrans have finally agreed to allow access into their country." Sophos looked directly at Potens as he spoke, and as he finished he smiled.

"Petra has nothing to hide, Prince, why then, should our king allow such unwarranted intrusions?" The tall man was struggling to keep the anger from his face but the redness that discolored it ruined any illusion of civility.

"It's better to offer no excuse than a bad one." Sophos nearly spat as Potens black brows narrowed with each word.

"Why is Medius so preoccupied with matters outside their own kingdom?"

"I assure you, Medius trusts Petra's decision to keep to itself." Once again Sophos's father was quick to try and restore the peace, but Sophos was asking the questions that needed to be answered and he would not be stopped.

"My father may not be interested, but I am...and many others, from all kingdoms, are as well." Sophos shook his head at the Petran official and held a hand up as the man started to speak. "Save your excuses! I've heard them all, and I tell you the truth, they are worthless."

"You will mind your mouth!" His father gasped, navy eyes full of shock.

"I am minding my mouth! I'm using it to denounce these poorly-concocted excuses!" Sophos gestured sharply at Potens. "Excuses! He gives NO explanations- just faulty excuses!"

"Enough of this outburst!" His Father clearly unsure of how to act, Sophos had never so much as raised his voice. Even the other high officials were stunned silent.

Sophos took a deep breath to keep from turning his anger toward his Father. "You're right. I have had enough." With that he turned on his heel and stomped off with the sounds of surprised muttering trailing after him. The heat of the Petran king and Potens also followed after. But he didn't bother to stop...he turned back he would unleash all he had been bottling up and while his Father was easy-going such an action would surely result in Sophos being slapped. He also was not one to dishonor his father.

"Sophos!" That was Dux's voice, very near behind him.

"What did you just do?" Fidelis grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop walking and turn around. "When did you become so..." The blonde trailed off, confusion in his chocolate eyes as he struggled for the word he wanted.

"So what?" Sophos sighed, waiting agitatedly for whatever pun they were setting up.

"So... loud." Dux finally supplied, grey eyes wide with pleasant shock as he nodded approvingly.

"I had a duty, not just as a prince but as a person, to speak up for what should be." Sophos felt himself calming as the three made their way through the winding dancers toward a table of sweets.

"As soon as he does something amazing..." Dux sighed.

"He has to downplay his actions..." Fidelis finished, grinning flirtatiously at a redhead who accidentally bumped into him and making her blush.

"Modesty is a virtue." Sophos argued, narrowly dodging an elbow as a young couple waltzed by. "One can still be modest and proud."

"True." Fidelis nodded, his voice thick as his mouth was filled with cake.

"It's all about moderation, though, and I don't think you have found the balance." Dux finished, tossing a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"One improvement at a time." Sophos had to admit his friends were right- to an extent. "It was hard enough to speak so boldly...in front of a whole crowd no less."

"It was hard on Potens and his king too," Fidelis added, still shoveling sweets into his mouth, "I thought you'd give them heart attacks."

"I made valid points, and you know so." Sophos was quick to retort but still, he was shocked at the irritation in his voice.

"You're not having any fun." Fidelis stated, pity on his face.

"Well, lets not stand here another moment while Sophos is miserable." Dux's eyes lit up impishly.

"I am fine." Sophos insisted. "You need not do anything on my account."

"It's your birthday, Sophos." Dux argued. "And yet you're the only one not having a good time."

"And Dux and I aren't having much fun either." Fidelis cut Sophos off before he could even speak. "Come, let's find Alacer and head to the gardens."

"No-"

Fidelis gave him a look. "The gardens are your favorite place...we are going."

"It is not that." Sophos explained. "But we cannot just take off. We are highly-esteemed members of this kingdom...it would be rude."

"Quiet." Dux said dismissively. "We're going. Look- there's Alacer." He pointed over to their left where Alacer was dancing with a very handsome boy from Calor. While she was smiling, she had an almost distant look in her emerald eyes and Sophos knew her mind was elsewhere. She was miserable as he was, the only difference being she could handle such emotion better. Sophos had been about to argue with Fidelis and Dux when the boy Alacer danced with grew so bold as to try and peck Alacer's lips. As Alacer dodged the move, she shoved him and that was when Sophos stepped beside her to place a hand about her waist.

"Alacer is done dancing- go." He ordered, glaring into the boys young face.

"But...her father has ordered her to-" There was that word again...ordered. As if Alacer didn't have any control of her own body!

"And I am telling you plainly, and as of now calmly, that Alacer is done dancing with you." The boy looked close to arguing once more, in his reedy voice, until Sophos took a step closer- easily dwarfing the tiny boy. "Is there a problem?"

"N-No." The boy spat, clearly angry. But nonetheless he retreated as he clearly realized ,that though they were close in age, Sophos was thrice his size.

"My father is going to be upset." Alacer smiled. "But that seems to not daunt you anymore." She laughed at his stunned look, and fluttered her emerald eyes that were filled with pride. "Thank you...I don't think I could have danced another song with that boy."

Sophos nodded as he led her back to the table where Fidelis and Dux waited, keeping a gentlemanly hand about her waist to make it clear that Alacer was not open. And if that was not enough for some of the slower men, a pointed look from Sophos was enough to send them scurrying away. For once, he was making his own decisions, and he rather liked the feeling.

"To the garden." Dux declared, excitement showing easily on his very pale face.

"Perfect!" Alacer laughed, eyes alit with mirth. "Laurifer is waiting there- with your gifts."

"Alacer, I tell you every year that you need not bring me a gift." Sophos looked sincerely into the large eyes. "Your friendship is more than enough."

"I hear those bells again..." Fidelis teased, laughing along with Dux at his words.

But Sophos smiled back, and still being honest, spoke once more. "And that applies to you as well, boys."

"Boys?!" Dux scoffed, leading them away toward the immense double-doors.

"By the time this nights over, we will overwhelm you with our manhood." Fidelis added, quickly turning red as he realized the poorness of his phrasing.

"Does Father know of your preferences?" Alacer asked, a twinkle in her eyes. "Perhaps if he did, you would be the unfavored child."

"There is nothing that anyone could do that would make Mendax love this cow any less." Dux gave a convincing argument as he patted Fidelis's impossibly still-flat stomach. Fidelis's response was to flick Dux upon his nose, causing the plumb-haired man to retaliate by shoving.

"Save this for outside." Alacer demanded, stepping between the two. "Let's hurry and go! Potens is hurrying this way."

Dux and Fidelis, for once, did not argue or stop to tease. They followed passive as sheep, as Sophos opened the grand doors and hurried outside. He was in no mood to have another confrontation...especially with that man. Just to hear his name was enough to make Sophos's fingers become fists. A quick deep breath had them relaxing again, just in time for Alacer to lace her own delicate fingers betwixt them. The touch was enough to jerk him from his brief stewing, and he looked up as she tugged.

"We're racing Fidelis and Dux- run!" She ordered, exhilaration in her voice. A quick look ahead to where Fidelis and Dux ran, feet ahead, had Sophos taking off. He ran as fast as he was able too, but with some withstraint as he didn't want to hurt Alacer.

"Come on, ladies! Faster!" Dux yelled back, turning left with Fidelis at his side and disappearing from his line of sight. The only thing that lingered of the two was there laughter, carrying back to Sophos and Alacer on the slight breeze.

"Sophos!?" Alacer looked up at him quizzically when he had stopped running. "They're going to win...and you know as well as I do that we will never hear the end of their victory."

Sophos shook his head and stooped to the ground. "On my shoulders."

Alacer asked no questions as she grinned and climbed onto his shoulders. He carefully stood up, and firmly gripped her feet with his arms. "I've got you." He need not tell her to hang on, he would never drop her.

"Go." She giggled, resting her hands on his dark curls.

He needed no further prodding, he took off- this time with no restraint. Ladies. Sophos would show those two just how manly he was. And Alacer would see as well. Such a thought set him to grinning as he turned the same corner the other two had passed moments before. While he made the sharp turn, Alacer laughed.

"This is a thrill!" She squealed, oblivious to anything Sophos's aura was sending out. Without the worry of having to censor himself, Sophos could concentrate solely on his goal at hand. Moving his feet as fast as he could, without giving up accuracy, he thundered on across the front lawn of the castle toward the back. Soon enough he could see a bit of blonde...his competitors were in sight, but not for long. He would soon pass them. And then he'd be rewarded with one of Alacer's breath stopping smiles, far better than any other prize. Just the thought of her pretty grin was enough to have him stumble, but he quickly recovered, glad that Alacer seemed clueless.

"Oh!" Dux gasped as he finally noticed Sophos. He was so surprised he tripped up a bit, causing Fidelis too look back.

The blonde did not miss a beat. "Did kicking off your heels help you to run faster, Princess?"

"You'll rue those words, boy!" Sophos offered back, letting loose at that moment, his full speed. Those two did not stand a chance. In seconds, he was at their heels, and soon after he had passed them. He and Alacer sent their laughs back at the stunned young men, who were panting as they were valiantly determined to finish, if not win. But it was to no avail, Sophos was not fast but he also possessed amazing stamina. In minutes he had left them behind, nothing but the sounds of their complaints trailing after.

"I feel like a princess on your shoulders." Alacer squealed as Sophos slowed at the garden gate.

Smiling he pushed the gate open, still taking care to keep a firm grip on his priceless Alacer. She made a move to come down but he stilled her as he kept walking further into the wondrous greenery. "You've always been much more than a princess." Sophos replied, walking slowly to allow Fidelis and Dux to catch up. "Whether on my shoulders or in the mud."

"You're much too kind." Alacer insisted, but did not scold him for his 'flirting words' (as she called them) like she usually did. Perhaps, as it was his birthday, she allowed him this pleasure. Or, was she starting to return such feelings? He quickly hid the thought. Everyone was in such high spirits, he'd not ruin it by souring his own mood by evoking Alacer's rejection. He'd settle for the treat of having his good friends near him. He much prefered this intimacy to the large impersonal crowd within the castle.

"Such cheating!" Fidelis gasped, Dux panting alongside him as they finally made their way to where Sophos had been idling near a budding bush.

"And from a prince!" Dux huffed, exertion actually giving his face a healthy color for once.

"Sore losers offer poor excuses." Sophos retorted, allowing his friends to catch their breath.

"Too good to walk on the ground?" Fidelis needled his sister, no longer doubled over.

"Too good to have left behind." He clarified, daring to reach up and grasp her hand. He was pleasantly shocked when she rewarded him by twining her own delicate fingers tightly around his larger ones. For a moment the heat stunned him still, he was unable to focus on anything else. It was just she and him- connected.

"Take me down." She breathed, loosening her grip.

It was a rude awakening back to reality, but he bit his tongue and obeyed. Carefully he reached up, and taking care not to harm her, he set her on the ground. It was not until she was dethroned did he feel the sweat on his back and shoulders, he blushed deeply hoping she had not noticed. But yet another shock waited him when she hugged him deeply, her head in his chest. He was frozen for but a moment, and then he was holding her back. They stayed that way for a brief moment until Fidelis cleared his throat.

"Come..your gifts are waiting." Alacer insisted, pulling away to grab his hand instead- leaving him stunned from the affection she had just given. Had she not been pulling him forth, he would have stood still, his mouth hanging open.

"Perhaps you should close your mouth, Sophos. It's most unfitting for a prince." Fidelis teased, jabbing him in the ribs as they walked toward their favorite place in the gardens.

"Indeed," Dux drawled, giving his voice an air of arrogance, "It offends my eyes!"

Sophos gave a sigh but shook his head, giving into the revelry around him. "You are saying that my face is so ungainly, that even the blind are repulsed?"

"Yes." Fidelis sighed sadly. "It's a shame you had to find out in such an abrupt manner."

"Words from jealous boys, Sophos." Alacer assured, as she lead them around a corner.

"Jealous!?" Fidelis scoffed, puffing out his chest.

"We are the recipients of envy, not the harborers." Dux finished, forcing himself betwixt a very small, imperceptible opening in flowering hedge. Had it not been for Sophos tripping over himself into said space at five, none would have known of the area beyond. It was quite a happy accident, as Sophos had discovered the one place he could truly be alone...almost. But while his friends did know of his spot, Sophos was glad that none else did. He could handle such a small and personal group in his space, he could not handle the large crowds that liked to try and befriend him for their own benefits.

"Modesty...you could use some." Sophos smirked, holding a hand out to help Alacer squeeze through the hidden entrance of leaves and twigs as easily as she could.

"I said 'we' Sophos. That included you, as well." Fidelis pointed out, opting to smash through ungracefully to the other side.

"Confidence...you could use some." Dux agreed, hurrying through after Fidelis so he could make it through without much difficulty.

"There is a difference between being modest," Dux started, brushing his clothes off, "and have poor self-esteem."

"Something the Silent Prince and Alacer have not yet come to terms with." All four pairs of eyes moved to see the giant white dragon, Laurifer, curled up next to the ancient white stone bench- the only furniture at all in this cozy refuge of a clearing. "Left the celebrations so soon?" The ancient dragon asked, his snow-white scales glowing in the light of the setting sun.

"We've decided to make a celebration of our own." Dux clarified, sitting upon the grass and violets to lean against Laurifer's wing.

"I see, how wise." Laurifer rumbled, his voice deep and steady. "Happiness cannot be planned...it must be found." Laurifer's black sparkling eyes showed pride as he looked down at Dux. "Now...let's start with the giving of gifts. The Silent Prince has waited long enough. And I must admit I am eager to give mine."

"You didn't have to give me anything." Sophos insisted. "But thank you."

"Perhaps Fidelis should begin...he looks ready to bounce out of his own skin." Dux gave a pointed look at Fidelis who was grinning so widely it almost looked painful. He nodded quickly, Fidelis's enthusiasm joining with his own.

Curiosity filled Sophos as he watched the brown-eyed young man kneel beside the wall of greenery. Reaching in Fidelis searched for a bit, until he seemingly found what he was looking for. With a satisfied grin on his face, he stood, his favorite wooden flute in hand. Sophos started to worry, no matter how much Fidelis insisted, there was no way Sophos would ever take something that meant so much to his friends as a gift.

"You are in for a treat, Sophos. It seems Lady Fidelis has brought out his flute." Dux chuckled, leaving Sophos to wonder just how Dux was able to sense things to such an acute level of accuracy.

"The flute is not just feminin." Dux argued, aiming a kick at the plumb-haired mans ankle.

"Nor is a dress." Dux said dryly, delighting in goading Fidelis.

"The flute gives sound to what is in the heart and soul, "Fidelis countered, "How is that strictly for females?" Fidelis, Sophos noticed, was just as passionate about his music as he was his food. Which led Sophos to wondering about whether or not any of those passions were at healthy levels. But he decidedly let the matter rest, as the blonde turned to him after effectively silencing his counterpart. "I've prepared an original composition for you. I believe it captures your essence almost perfectly. I wanted you to hear it first, before it plays at my orchestra house."

Sophos nodded, looking forward to hearing whatever his close friend had composed as he knew it would be great. The blonde, Mendax liked to joke, had come from the womb singing, his tiny hands moving to some unheard music. And while Sophos knew that Fidelis had not been adopted until much later, he would not doubt that some occurrence of that sort had actually happened. For as long as Sophos had known the boy, it was clear he was born a natural musician.

"Please, begin." Sophos insisted, anticipation running wild inside of him.

Fidelis nodded, and lifted the wooden instrument to his lips He waited a few moments, making certain that was all silent, before he began.

Sophos was no expert at all in the 'art of music' as Fidelis called it. But he knew a good tune when he heard it. The music, light and airy at first made him smile. It was soft, embraceable almost. There was no harshness to be heard, nothing shirl at all penetrated his ears. Sophos was almost positive he could listen to this the rest of his life- and not just because it was created for him. In a way, Fidelis was right as he always was in regards to music- the song was his essence...almost as if Sophos were playing his soul through the flute for the whole world to see. Even when airness gradually abated, and grew bolder, Sophos could not argue against the truth of the art. He was grinning like a fool when the song went back to being light and joyous, ending on such a high powerful note that Sophos's grin grew painful.

Fidelis bowed, as he had been trained, before sitting to the sound of thundering applause. He wore a proud look on his face, not smug at all however, and Sophos could not fault him. He had written yet another masterpiece.

"Such a hard art mastered!" Laurifer purred. "And at such a tender age."

"A song for saints!" Alacer applauded, planting a kiss on her brother's cheek. "How fitting you've given it to Sophos!"

Sophos was still blushing deeply when Dux sighed. "I can't lie...that was actually great."

As all eyes turned from the beaming Fidelis to rest on Sophos he found himself uncharacteristically at a loss for words. His mind had been drugged with the greatness of the composition, and his mind was still jumbled greatly from Alacer's last compliment; so much so all he could do was make stuttering noises.

"It must be good to make Sophos stutter like a fool." Dux smirked, laughing as Sophos nodded mutely.

"Time for my gift, " Dux chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small burlap bag, "Though I do suppose it'll pale in comparison." There was no animosity as he handed the small bag to Sophos, only amusement.

"I am sure it is every bit as grand." Sophos said sincerely, pulling of the blue ribbon that had been used to clutch it shut. Before opening the sack wider, he handed the ribbon to Alacer having no use of it himself.

"Dux...?" Sophos's voice was calm as he looked down at the black seeds in the bag, though he had to force the excitement and anxiety to stay at manageable levels. "Are these splenduerit seeds? Seeds only found in Petra? Where none but their people are allowed to enter?"

"Yes." Dux grinned cheekily at what had to be Sophos's very white face.

"You'd enrage an entire kingdom to get a gift?" Sophos was appreciative, and he had no intentions what-so-ever of giving the seeds back, but he could not keep the scold out of his voice. Nor could he hide the hint of amusement at the audacity that was filling him.

"Do you not know him?" Alacer asked, laughing as Sophos pulled a berry sized seed out to hold it closer to his eyes.

"Really, Sophos. Don't ask questions you already have the answer too, you're above that." Fidelis mockingly scolded.

"How?" Sophos asked, shaking the bag off twenty or so pods.

"It's best is you don't ask questions..." Dux said evasively, his grin doubling in size. "You can't be an accessory to..." He trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Mischief..." Fidelis provided, his eyes lighting up along with Dux's. "If you don't know what said mischief was."

"Well, it seems said 'mischief' involved sneaking into a heavily-guarded kingdom, going to their even more heavily guarded Valley of Health, and pilfering their seeds...all the while somehow miraculously avoiding detection." Sophos shook his head, failing to hide the smirk that had taken over his face. "I think you use the word 'mischief' incorrectly."

"How did you get inside Petra?" Alacer asked, amazement on her face.

"Don't worry about it, sister." Fidelis shrugged, clearly unwilling to divulge his and Dux's shared secret.

"If you insist." Sophos agreed, digging a hole beside the bench with his hands. To be perfectly honest he wasn't even really worried about their deed any longer. It was a harmless crime. They had not uprooted the very rare flowers, they had simply taken a few seed that had dropped. To be honest he was more curious about how they had managed to pull of such a daring quest, then he was about the hurt pride the Petrans might feel to discover they had been penetrated- not only by two young men, but boisterous ones at that. Sophos would have paid good money to see the face of the king or Potens if they ever did discover what had happened. Dropping the seeds in the trench he had made, and covering them back up, he looked up at Dux. "Thank you. I've wanted a seed for years, but now it seems I will get a whole patch!" Sophos smiled up at Dux. "I'm all the more fortunate to have friends who would go to such lengths to retrieve them for me."

"Enough with the sentiment." Dux insisted, looking pleased. "You still have more gifts to open." He gestured at Alacer, who now stood with her hands behind her back.

"I didn't wrap it...I tried, but I couldn't figure out how, the paper kept ripping." She was almost breathless with excitement and she bounced on her toes much the same way her brother had moments before. "Happy birthday, Sophos." She breathed, thrusting something wooden into his hands.

It was crown. A very smooth crown made of dark wood, almost the same shade as his hair. Once more that day, Sophos found his jaw dropping. She had carved so carefully, and precisely. Every twist, and curve looked as if it had been carved by angels. He smiled as he twisted it around in his fingers, pleased at the sight of onyx strewn evenly throughout. The crown looked as if it had been sculpted for a saint...not for him.

"Alacer...Thank you." He looked up to find her staring at him, nervousness on her face quickly fleeing when he spoke his appreciation. "How long did it take to sculpt this?" He asked, still stroking the crown.

"Nevermind that. You were worth every hour." Alacer insisted, taking the crown from his hands. Sophos had been reluctant to release it, but she had managed to pull it from his arms. Smiling she settled it perfectly in the center of his head with amazing precision. "I made sure it was smooth...I know how weary you've become of your crowns getting tangled in your curls." She lifted the crown again, only to set it down easily. Sophos was surprised, usually it took only seconds for the cursed crowns to entangle themselves in his thick hair. He hugged Alacer tightly, happy when she squeezed back.

"Who am I to deserve such gifts?" He asked, still embracing his friend. "I am but a young man."

"Before you continue down this line of conversation," Alacer started, pulling back from his arms, "Laurifer has a gift as well."

"Forgive me." Sophos bowed to the dragon, who only looked pleased.

"No need for forgiveness, you've done no wrong. I understand your excitement." Laurifer was purring as he stood, moving slightly to the left. With his mouth he grabbed at a sheath he had been sitting upon. Laying down again, he stretched his neck a bit to drop the black sheath at Sophos's feet.

Sophos knelt to retrieve the sword, pleased that though his crown was smooth, it stayed still. Standing straight he felt up the sheath, happy to see that it was encrusted entirely with tiny onyx stones along with the hilt. He enjoyed the anticipation of excitement for a few seconds before removing the swords cover. His was not the only gasp that filled the clearing. Fidelis and Dux seemed just as amazed at the fact that he held what was clearly a very ancient sword. Even with its age, it was pristine, shining brightly. But it was not just from being well-cared for that it shone. It had obviously been forged by the angels and given to the land-dragons for protection. Very few artifacts of their kind were still in existence.

"Laurifer...I am very pleased that one as wise as you thought so highly of me...but I simply can't accept this." Sophos knew full-well that the land-dragons, and their leader Spiritus, would be enraged that something so precious would be given to one so young. No matter how much they admired Alacer, even she would not be able to quell their anger.

"Silent Prince, I would not be so disrespectful as to give this sword away without discussing it with my brethren first." Laurifer was using his lecturing voice, and Sophos immediately felt himself blushing. "A great sword should go to a great man." Laurifer smiled, putting Sophos at ease. "You are a great man, and you will make a great king."

Sophos blinked hard, his throat tightening. He had no words, all he could do was shake his head.

"I was there, Sophos, "Alacer smiled, hugging him tightly as he struggled to keep his calm mask on, "When Spiritus himself, insisted that you have the sword."

"He chose me?" Sophos whispered, shock setting in. "He's only seen be a few times." The land-dragons were known for their avoidance of anyone but their dragon brethren. It had only been recently, when Alacer was nine, that they allowed a human to become close to them. Even then Alacer had to beg and plead for them to allow her to bring Sophos, Fidelis and Dux along on a visit.

"He could see your greatness even then...no matter how short the time was." Alacer insisted, starting to look worried as Sophos just shook his head. "And he knows who you are...I talk about you all the time." Alacer's smile faltered. "Say something!" She pleaded.

Sophos sunk to the floor, clutching the sword. "I have no words that would do justice to show my appreciation...thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is how a birthday is meant to be." Dux grinned, shoveling candy into his mouth as the group laughed amongst themselves in the now dark sky.

"Fun." Fidelis clarified, in case there was any doubt left in Sophos's mind. "Aren't you glad we dragged you away from 'your birthday celebration?'" Fidelis rolled his eyes at the inflection, tossing a chocolate to Sophos who attempted and failed to catch it in his mouth.

"This is how it is done." Dux chuckled, opening his mouth as Fidelis launched another chocolate, sending it flying through the air. Dux easily caught the tasty projectile, making Sophos feel a bit jealous at their connection when they smiled at each other over their small victory. But the petty feeling did not last long, as he quickly realized he was that close with Alacer.

"Do forgive me, friends, it doesn't seem I am as up to par with you in regards to your talent of catching chocolates with my mouth. Foolishly, I've devoted my time to reading and honing my swordsmanship."

His imperfect sarcasm was easily caught by all, and Fidelis and Dux both grinned. Sophos instantly went on guard, wondering what quip or action they had planned in retaliation. He need not wonder long as Fidelis launched a palmful of mud into his face.

"Will you never learn?" Alacer chuckled, handing him the same handkerchief she had used earlier that day.

"Not so posh and sophisticated now, are you?" The blonde grinned, throwing another clump at him as soon as he had cleared his face.

"H-" Sophos was cut off as a patch of dirt landed his mouth. Spluttering he jumped up, launching an apple at the blonde. Dux easily caught the apple, and sent it flying back into Sophos's gut.

"You can't call yourselves men and team up on Soph-" Alacer was interrupted by her brother, who threw a large clump of mud on her dress.

"That dress looks better already." Fidelis laughed, narrowly missing the fancy shoe that Alacer launched at his head.

"Alacer!" Dux grinned, jumping to his feet. "How unladylike!" The blind man looked like he was about to say more but yelped instead as Alacer's other shoe sailed into his chest.

"Don't swing a sword if you aren't prepared to be dealt a blow of your own." Sophos smirked, and before Dux had fully recovered he launched his own shoe. Dux yelped once more as it caught him in the same spot. Seconds later Fidelis gave a cry of his own. Alacer, Sophos having gave her his other shoe, had connected her projectile with her brother's shin.

"It's a full frontal attack." Fidelis gasped, ducking as a pebble barely missed his ear.

"Retreat!" Dux yelled, taking off with Fidelis on his heels. The blonde yelped each time his back was pelted with makeshift projectiles. Sophos and Alacer ran after, laughing and screaming mock insults as their quarry retreated.

"Turning your backs on battle?" Alacer yelled, her face red with adrenaline.

"The first sign of cowardice!" Sophos finished, mocking Fidelis and Dux by employing their method of conversation.

"A fool thinks he's secure when his enemies are nearby!" Dux sneered, mimicking Sophos's voice.

"Ha!" Sophos laughed, not betraying the worry in his voice. Whenever Dux or Fidelis spoke thusly, it ended poorly for Sophos. He had finally learned to fear such sentences, however he had not learned how to ward off the actions that followed after.

"Sophos!" Alacer yelled, reaching out a hand as he barreled past her. But he refused to stop. Even if he had wanted too, and should have, listened to Alacer's pleas he could not have stopped without losing his footing and face-planting in the ground. They were no longer in the gardens, they had left a minute ago, only to find themselves rushing into the forest nearby. It was hard enough to keep the roots and vines from throwing him to the ground.

It was as a large torrent of muddy water rushed down a small incline, that he had realized his folly. Fidelis and Dux had somehow managed to find a large trough filled with the filthy water. How they had managed to get so far ahead of he and Alacer, he would never know. And how they had managed to plan and move the trough to that spot in particular would always remain a mystery as the duo refused to tell him- simply stating 'don't worry about it.'

As Alacer shrieked at the surprising force and quantity of the water, Sophos steadied her and kept her from falling beneath the man-made current. He would have attempted to place her on his shoulders, but he was struggling to remain upright himself much less keep her footed on this slope.

"Environmental warfare?!" Sophos gasped. "When did you become so crafty!" He demanded, looking up to where Fidelis and Dux stood laughing atop the incline.

"Setting up jests, especially of this magnitude, is the wittiest of crafts." Dux laughed as Sophos tried, in vain, to get the taste of mud from his mouth.

"And we have had plenty of practice." Fidelis yelled, throwing a rotten apple at Alacer's head. As the mush exploded in her hair, she gave a noise of disgust and exasperation.

"You'll rue the day brother..." She threatened taking off up the incline after she had grabbed a large stick.

"Eager for another taste of our traps?" Dux chuckled, taking off with Fidelis.

"As eager as you must be to have no teeth." Alacer retorted, giving Sophos a look that made it clear he was to follow.

Sophos obeyed, amused by her mood. He had never seen her so frustrated; but if he had to have guessed, it would figure it would be her brother that would set her off. Even if she was only mildly annoyed, Sophos dare not disobey.

"She looks like Comis when she's annoyed!" Sophos yelled, shivering at the look in her eyes. "It's terrifying!"

"Faster!" Fidelis yelled, not having to struggle to imagine the look on his sister's face.

"They are making an escape!" Alacer yelled, agitated. "Sophos- do something." She demanded, giving him a trusting look.

Sophos had decided long ago that he would do whatever she asked of him. And the look she was sending his way emboldened him and boosted his energy. He looked around quickly, and yanked a thick vine from the ground. Though the thorns cut at his hands, his desire to look manly in front of Alacer took the sting away. Still running he managed to make the correct ties, and as they leaped a fallen log he caught Alacer smiling widely. Turning a corner, into a part of the forest no one really traversed, he caught sight of the boys. Sophos braced himself before launching the makeshift rope, growling when he missed by mere inches. But the irritation only served to strengthen him; the second time he swung, he did not miss. He fell the young men easily, sending them to the dirt with a large thud. Alacer and Sophos hurried up to where the young men tried to free themselves. However, they were not fast enough to escape Alacer's slight, and somewhat laughable, fury.

"You two can have as much fun as me trying to get the taste of mud from your mouth." She panted, kneeling down in front of her prey. As she prepared to shove mud into their faces she hesitated, then started to laugh loudly at the close-up look. "I'm not even angry...this was all too much fun." She sighed, slumping down to the glass.

Sophos followed suite, exhausted himself. Fidelis and Dux simply lay on their backs, the vine still about their feet. "I've never seen you anything near irritation." Sophos panted, wiping sweat and mud from his brow.

"I wasn't even upset." Alacer insisted, unbinding Fidelis's and Dux's feet for them. "That was a look of determination." She looked over at Sophos, sincerity in her eyes.

"When Sophos said you looked like an annoyed Comis, I nearly doubled-over." Fidelis groaned, turning to his side.

"That was nowhere near funny." Dux added, struggling to regain his breath. "That was cruel."

"Alacer is harmless." Sophos insisted, smiling at Alacer who gave him a slight grin. "And Comis is mostly harmless..." He added, making Alacer smile wider. "Unless of course you anger her."

Fidelis nodded. "I thought she was going to strike Father today." He shuddered. "Speaking of Father," He gestured at his ruined celebration clothes and Alacers, "He's going to be a bit upset."

"A bit upset?" Dux scoffed, not bothering to wipe the mud that covered his face that would otherwise obscure a seeing persons eyes. "Maybe not at you...but Alacer's going to get an earful."

"Let's focus on keeping the evening happy." Sophos pleaded, his breathing back to normal as he looked around him. "Has anyone been in this part of the forest before?"

"No..." Fidelis sat up, looking around him with curiosity. "I wasn't concentrating on where I was running."

"We're near a river." Dux said, spitting mud from his mouth. "Let's find it and clean ourselves." At the scoff Fidelis gave, Dux rolled his dark gray eyes. "As best as we can."

"Yes." Sophos nodded. "I'd very much like to get the taste of mud from my mouth."

"Lead the way, Dux." Fidelis said, slowly getting to his feet.

"Making the blind lead the seeing." Dux gasped, looking at Sophos with mud still covering his eyes. "Is this what you allow in your kingdom?"

"Oh yes." Sophos nodded vehemently. "I also allow for orphans to be abused." He finished, shoving Fidelis playfully.

"See?" Dux exclaimed, dramatically shaking Alacer, "Your love has gone mad with power!"

"When did Alacer take ownership over me?" Sophos asked as he rolled his dark eyes. "Enlighten me."

"The moment she stole your heart." Fidelis gushed mockingly.

"With her 'silver hair' and 'flawless eyes.' Dux was quick to join in as always, the smirk on his face getting wider with each shade of red Sophos's face grew.

"You are just jealous," Sophos braced himself for Dux's reaction. "Because your own eyes can never be flawless."

"Sophos!" Alacer gasped, her mouth held open in her shock along with the other two. For a moment he had worried he had gone to far, stepped over a line. Perhaps it was only Fidelis who could make such a quip without retribution. Sophos braced himself all the more, knowing of the fierce rage that belonged to Dux and how violent its outcome was. Sophos and Fidelis had learned at six, when they had rearranged all of Dux's furniture in his rooms, that said temper could and would result in broken noses amongst other injuries. Painful injuries.

Even Fidelis was at a loss for words, the only noise the blonde made was a choked-chuckle that he quickly replaced with a nervous gulp.

"You brazen bastard!" Dux finally spoke, suspicious amounts of pride laced in with the shocked amusement."

"Dux!" Alacer scolded once more, the only difference being the lesser amount of shock.

"Well, I'm not wrong!" Dux countered truthfully.

"Dux and I are simply listing of factual statements about one another." Sophos continued, feeling awkward as this was his first back-and-forth.

"Yes, allow me demonstrate yet again. Sophos, you are of such a delicate stature, that you make the feeblest of young girls look rugged."

"And allow me to counter, Dux." Sophos was not about to lose his very first back-and-forth. "You are as useful as a hole in the bottom of a ship."

"Ah prince! I am shocked that you can offer such a quip, even as weak as it is."

"Oh?" Sophos asked, as Fidelis and Alacer looked on. Alacer with exasperation on her face and Fidelis with what seemed almost seemed like jealousy.

"Yes. Seeing as your wit is that of one whose undergone one to many blows to the head."

Sophos tried as valiantly as he could to come up with a retort, and quickly, but he found himself turning red as Dux stared on with a smug look on his face. After a few seconds, Sophos conceided, knowing that the time limit had been spent. Sighing he shook his head. "Y-"

He was cut off by Dux. "No. That is not how this work."

"You win." Sophos said, new-found respect for the two in his voice. How quickly those two had to think in order to have success with their conversational arsenal!

"That is what one gets when they jump into battle unarmed." Fidelis voiced. "It is best to leave certain types of battle to the experienced." Fidelis looked Sophos straight in the eyes then. "This is Dux and I's forte...Not yours." While the tone was jovial, the words and look on Fidelis's face made it clear the brown-eyed young man did not appreciate Sophos's attempt at getting in on their 'verbal battles.' And Sophos was more than glad to let Fidelis have his twin-like bond with Dux so long as he had Alacer.

"Yes, Sophos. You had best stay clear of their little game." Alacer muttered, a Comis-like look on her face. "I do not need another pest." She finished with a smile, indicating she was not being mean-spirited. "But, please let us find the river." She begged, mud dripping off her body with each word.

"Right this way." Dux answered, heading eastward with impossible precision. How he could navigate so well, having never been in this part of the forest, was beyond Sophos's understanding but he kept quiet. Dux's navigational skills, like Alacer's aura reading skills (to name just one), was simply a fact. An unexplainable, but useful fact.

"Ow!" Fidelis muttered, grabbing at Dux to keep from tumbling.

"You have eyes." Dux grumbled, shoving Fidelis. "You have no excuse for tripping."

"I can't see in the dark!" Fidelis countered, gesturing at the area around him. "Not this blackness at least."

"It is rather dark." Alacer agreed, conversational in tone.

But Sophos was not as unperturbed as she. As Dux led them further and further into a denser grouping of trees, he put a gentlemanly hand around Alacer's waist. He did not want a fall or a wayward branch to harm her or anyone else for that matter. At least not so far from the castle. Sophos was certain they had traveled miles from the grounds in their fit of playfulness, and now they were travelling even further away- into unknown territories.

"Sophos, there is no reason to be worried." Alacer assured, her brilliantly white teeth the most visible part of her in the near-blackness.

"We have no idea where certain pits are located in these parts." Sophos countered. "Or where certain poisonous plants have flowered. We aren't familiar with this area...while we don't need to be fearful, we should be cautious."

"Oh, you are a careful rabbit." Alacer laughed, ducking beneath a branch that had seconds before smacked Fidelis.

"Rabbits are easily devoured by clever foxes." Dux called back, turning left.

"Oh, but Sophos is as clever as any fox." Alacer insisted, laughing as Sophos stumbled over a root.

"Sophos needs to be a brave lion like he was just moments ago." Fidelis asserted. "He can go back to being a dull rabbit tomorrow."

"Being cautious isn't dull." Sophos argued, helping Alacer over a fallen tree.

"And he's been so fiery as of today." Alacer added, admiration in her slightly tired voice.

"Ah yes, perhaps now that he is thirteen," Dux started, making a right.

"His manliness has finally started to replace the femineliness." Fidelis finished, stopping to stand beside Dux.

"I am every bit a man." Sophos argued, moving with Alacer to where the others stood. He came up short at the sight and stared much the same way Fidelis did. While Dux had led them to a river, a large one at that, it was many feet below them. They were standing high above the swiftly-moving water on a steep embankment. There was no way to walk down the rocky and near-straight slope, the only way into the river without spending time looking for a different route, was to jump.

"Dux!" Fidelis complained, giving his counterpart a look of exasperation. Sophos also thought the brown-eyed young man looked a bit betrayed- as if he were suspicious that this was a joke and Dux had not clued him in.

"This was the shortest way!" Dux insisted, throwing a pebble down. Everyone kept silent, waiting for Dux to see for himself just how far down the river was. As a plunk sounded, much later, Dux shrugged. "We may be far up, but I did lead us to the river."

"We can jump...the water looks deep enough." Fidelis nodded, it really isn't that far down."

"It is at least seventy feet." Sophos pointed out. "And we have no idea how deep the river is!"

"If you're scared princess, I'll jump first." Dux needled.

"Be careful, Dux!" Fidelis scolded. "Don't make the poor girl faint!"

"Ah yes, she had such a weak constitution." Dux bowed in Sophos's direction. "Forgive me my fair lady."

"Sophos- don't listen to them. They are jealous." Alacer insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder as he stepped to the edge of the bank.

"I will show you manly." He muttered. Sophos would not be emasculated in front of Alacer. He refused. If he ended up horribly maimed or crippled, it would be worth it for Alacer to see he was brave. A fact that could easily be proven by his jumping. He knew the other two men would follow and he'd make his move before they did, or he'd never hear the end of it. And a part of him did fear that Alacer would think less of him, even if she was insisting she wouldn't.

Taking a deep breath, he threw his shirt off to the floor. Kneeling he carefully wrapped his new sword and crown in the fabric before standing tall again.

"What do you wait for?" Fidelis jabbed his back. "You have seconds before Dux and I jump in first."

"I'm making sure I remember where this cliff is so I can retreive my sword and crowd." He answered truthfully, inching closer off the edge. His toes now dangled over and a cold feeling of excited nervousness filled him. If he survived this, unharmed hopefully, this would have been one of the greatest thrills of his life. The only experience beating it being his first ride on Laurifer.

"I will show you boys how it's done." He managed, backing up as far as he could before the line of trees stopped him.

"Go! Go!" Fidelis and Dux egged him on, making Sophos's excitement almost unbearable. "Sophos!" They whooped on and on, and finally Sophos took off. Running quickly as he could he leaped off the cliff, going a good distance before he started to fall downward. Wanting to one-up whatever Dux and Fidelis had planned, he maneuvered his body to flip a few times before righting himself.

He yelled out with excitement, his laughter howling as he plummeted toward the dark water. With the warm wind brushing the hair from his eyes, Sophos was able to see how quickly he descended on the river. Grinning like a fool who has no worries, he felt his body become submerged in the wetness- glad as he realized it was deep enough to prevent injuries. As he swam upward in the warm water he could not help but to think he would be glad to make the jump again and again. He surfaced just in time to see Alacer splash a few feet away from him.

"The water is lovely, isn't it?" Alacer grinned, blowing wet hair from her face. "A perfect night for a swim."

"Indeed." Sophos laughed, rubbing a patch of mud free from his arm. "I do think we should do this again."

Alacer nodded before paddling a few feet away. "You might want to move, Sophos. Those two are going to make a mighty splash."

Sophos didn't bother to question the amazing girl, he swam quickly to her side and turned to stare upward.

"Wh-"

"Don't ask." Alacer laughed. "Just enjoy."

Sophos obeyed the order- happy to be silent as he watched the mockingly-scandalous antics of his two friends. Dux stood near the edge of the bank, carrying Fidelis bridal-style. "You jumped my princess!" Dux called down to Sophos. "I forgive you though! I found a prettier one!" He yelled, before running (still carrying Fidelis) and jumping.

The large splash the two laughing man made as they landed was to be expected- with Fidelis being built as sturdy as he was. Adding Dux to the equation only added force to the good-sized wave that smashed over Alacer and Sophos's head.

"If you were any bit heavier you'd have caused a massive flood." Alacer teased, splashing her brother's face with the warm water.

"Perhaps." Fidelis nodded, floating on his back. "But I wanted to show you a man-sized splash."

"That explains why you needed to jump in at at the same time." Sophos remarked. "Un-"

"Shh!" Alacer whispered, the smiled suddenly gone from her face. She seemed almost terrified now, and immediately the rest of them were on edge too.

"I hear rustling..." Dux breathed, only for Alacer to shush him again.

"What a-?" Fidelis was cut off by a sharp look from his sister.

"Basilisks..." Alacer shuddered as she spoke.

"As in more than one?" Fidelis demanded, moving protectively closer to his sister.

Sophos's blood ran cold. Basilisks were the deadliest creatures, the most vile! And they were unarmed and in near blackness, miles away from the castle. Why were basilisks so nearby? Who had summoned them? It had been centuries since they had been all but banished to the mountains, the few beasts who were daring enough to attempt to leave had been quickly dispatched. Were the Depravata back? They were the only ones who would be so depraved as to call the beasts forth...to sneak them from their exile. He shuddered inwardly. All this time he had thought the Petrans were who he should be worrying about.

"Don't look them in the eyes." Sophos advised, searching the area around for something that could be used as a weapon.

"I'll try." Dux breathed.

"Is now the time?" Sophos demanded, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Is anytime ever the right time for anything?" Dux retorted.

"Let us hold off on the philosophy." Sophos said firmly, pushing Alacer back against the wall of the cliff to stand in front of her.

Hisssssssssssssssss. The sound was much more menacing and loud than that of any snakes, and Sophos looked around once more, hoping this time he would be able to pinpoint the basilisks locations. He hoped against hope that they would come in the same way, and he waited with baited breath until he caught sight of the beasts. He had been careful not to look up high, fearful of its glare of death. What he saw was its dark gray body, covered in diamond-hard scales, as it made its way slowly toward them. Beside him a scarlet basilisk hissed continually, and Sophos could easily imagine it was laughing at them.

"What do we do, Sophos?" Fidelis asked, not bothering to keep silent as the beasts already had them in sight.

Sophos was about to tell him to calm himself, that he would take care of this. And he would, he would never let anything happen to his friends, to Alacer. But before he could mutter his comfort, Fidelis was thrown many feet into the air by the scarlet beast who had moved without warning.

"Fidelis!" Alacer screeched as the gray one caught the blonde, wrapping around him and squeezing him. As he strangled Fidelis the gray one lurched toward Dux, who barely missed its venom-soaked fangs by falling into the water. "Fidelis!" Alacer shrieked again, her green eyes filled with horror as Fidelis's face was quickly becoming red. The blonde scratched feebly at the scales, his brown closed tightly as the basilisk was determined to bestow the death stare on him.

He reacted quickly, grabbing a good-sized stick as it rushed past in the current. It would do no good to stab at the nearly-impenetrable scales, especially with a stick. But if he could just manage to get a shot at the mouth, or eyes, he might be able to do some damage. His concentration was broken as a hoarse yell had him turning to face the scarlet beast as it gave a loud howl. True to his character, Dux had rashly managed to get up on its back and to its head. The blind man's face was as red as the basilisk he had mounted, as he forcefully shoved his fingers into its red eyes. As it thrashed, Dux held on, being thrown around like a ragdoll. He had no choice but to hope that Dux could manage, as Fidelis needed his immediate attention.

Turning back, he was relieved to see Fidelis had managed to free an arm. But it was short-live, Fidelis's face was purple. Sophos trudged forward, keeping an eye on the feebly moving Fidelis.

"He wants the stick!" Alacer yelled. "Throw it to him!"

Sophos never doubted Alacer's advice, and he thrust the makeshift weapon as hard as he could, hoping against hope the blonde could manage to catch it. He nearly sighed in relief when Fidelis managed to grasp it. Feebly, Fidelis thrust it into the gaping maw that had just seconds before been inches away from his head.

Gack! The noise was loud and disgusting as the beast unintentionally swallowed the stick and released Fidelis in its shock. The young man fell limply, falling beneath the water out of sight.

"Fidelis!" Alacer was quick to retrieve her brother, holding his head above of water with difficulty. Sophos prayed that she would be able to handle her semi-unconscious brother and tread water at the same time, because Dux needed to his help now. Leaving the spastic gray basilisk to choke, he swam quickly to where Dux still had his hands in the eyes of the scarlet beast.

"Dux!" He spluttered, his throat sore from water swallowed. "Don't let go!" Looking up Sophos was glad that looking into the eyes would no longer be an issue. He had turned his head away for a one moment, looking for something that could be used to suffocate the pet of Satan, when he felt his breath being forced out his body. He had been hit by a massive tail, he was sure of it, as he felt himself fly back several feet. Still stunned he fell beneath the water, unable to move. In stunned paralysis he stared up through the water, as water rapidly filled his lungs to bursting. As soon as he was sure he was going to drown, he found himself being hefted from the water with amazing force. He gagged up water, trying to comprehend why he was so high up above the river, when a sharp pain in his stomach cleared his mind. He was about to be swallowed by the now-irate beast.

Sophos could feel the hot blood trickle down the bite wounds in his stomach, mixing in with the purple venom that filled the mouth. He gasped out as the oozing liquid crept into his wounds, setting his insides aflame.

"Sophos!" Someone was screaming his name, but the voice was far-away and blurry, making it so he couldn't decipher if it was a male or female voice. With detached fascination he noticed his ear seemed to be bleeding profusely, falling into mix with the bloody and venomous soup that was the basilisks mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sophos!" The voice was still-screaming, as if down a tunnel, and Sophos groaned heavily as his head pounded. The desperate call seemed to reverberate in his mind, bouncing back and forth between both ears. Feebly he reached his hands up, pushing weakly at what felt like fangs. With an exasperated sigh, he dropped his weary hands, unable to keep them up for more than a moment. Wearily he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the disorienting sight of everything being upside down and many miles below. The only reason he was still alive was that the basilisks liked to play with their food, he concurred, as he attempted to reposition himself. A raw pain in his side quickly had him abandoning that pursuit, and he stilled his body to recollect himself.

As much as he would have loved to give in to his panic, his nature simply couldn't allow it. Looking down at Alacer who was clearly struggling to keep Fidelis afloat- especially as the choking basilisk thrashed around them, only made Sophos all the more determined to figure out a plan. There were four of them, that was a plus. But looking around he noticed Dux was nowhere to be seen, and Sophos bit his lip to keep him from losing his cool. He had to be calm and collected- he had always been the one with the plan. His friends looked to him for leadership- whether or not Dux would ever admit it out loud.

Carefully, as to not aggravate his wounds and further, Sophos reached for his pocket. Hoping against hope, he prayed that the family heirloom his father had just given him that morning was still there. A stab of pain went through him as he pricked his finger on the small dagger's blade. Sucking in a reinforcing breath, he grabbed at the weapon. Gripping as firmly as he was able, he jabbed the blade into the roof of the basilisks mouth. With a horrific shriek, it widened its mouth in pain as the blade was forced in. Sophos had only seconds before it would clamped back down, and with a frail whimper he forced himself to move despite the horrendous pain that threatened to overwhelm him. As he jerked upward, he noticed one of the basilisks teeth had gone through his side- inches below his ribs- and he had to quickly pull himself up and off the tooth before he was able to able to allow himself to drop to the water below.

He hadn't been expected the water to be so cool, so welcoming, as he sunk below. It took the intense heat away from his skin, the pristine liquid brought the boiling heat he felt down to a simmer. He could almost fall asleep in this comfortable river, the currents were almost rocking him away into dreamland.

"Sophos!"

Rough hands grabbed him, and yanked him away from his pleasant little home beneath the surface. He could feel himself being shaken, feel his head jerk with each movement. But his mind refused to refocus- he was so very happy and content in his state of semi-consciousness. He hardly felt any pain, only the trickles of blood reminded him that he should be hurting.

"SOPHOS!" The words were heavy with worry, as he was ripped from his cocoon. The yell was as loud as the sound of the rough hand that slapped his face. With a sense of worry he noticed the strike did not hurt. He was numb, and that was a sign of paralysis. Right as he came to this conclusion, another blow landed on his cheek. And then another. Only the jerking of his head and the echoing slap, clued Sophos to the fact that his face was being abused.

With a jolt, he opened his heavy eyes, coming face to face with Dux. The blind man still shook him as Sophos started to choke on water. He had only just realized he had been drowning. How his throat burned! How his body ached! His ear was ringing insufferably, and he did not even possess the power to make Dux stop shaking him. Weak, Sophos closed his eyes- wanting only a brief respite from the pain that was rapidly returning to torture him. It came on all at once, he had not even had time to brace himself.

"Oh no." Dux breathed, struggling to keep his tone even. "You don't get to leave me alone with a hysterical Alacer..."

Alacer? Hysterical? That didn't sound good to Sophos. His eyelids fluttered open again, and his mouth dropped open. He attempted to speak, but only a tangled mess of sounds came from his burning throat. How long had he been in the basilisks mouth? Under the water? What had been taking place while he was incapacitated?

"Dux! Dux, is he okay!?" That was Alacer's voice, and Sophos turned his head with great effort to see Alacer still struggling to keep both she and Fidelis afloat as both Basilisks flailed around to create massive waves. It was all the delicate-framed girl could do to keep from going beneath the tumultuous water.

"He's doing just great, Alacer!" Dux snapped, glaring in her general direction as Sophos slumped uselessly over Dux's shoulder. "In fact, he wanted me to tell you that you look remarkably beautiful with all that blood on your face!"

"This is NOT the time!" Alacer screeched, a never before heard panic in her voice as Sophos helplessly drooled unto Dux's bruised back.

"For asking stupid questions!" Dux retorted. "Of course he's not alright!"

"Stop..." Sophos moaned, accidentally swallowing blood as it dripped from his ear. "Basilisks...?"

"They told me tell you they're too busy to take audiences." Dux muttered, half-swimming and half-sloshing through the choppy waters toward a slim strip of land on the other side off of the river that wasn't completely overtaken by vicious briers. "They're terribly sorry."

"You're acting completely-"

Sophos had been listening to Alacer's voice (finding that it soothed him) when she stopped abruptly and screamed out in pain. Dux's own yells mingled with hers and Sophos was at a loss for what was causing such duress. He was thrown over Dux's shoulder in such a way that all he could see was the turbulent water below. He was preparing to straighten up, despite the pain he knew it would cause, when he felt a burning run all across his skin. With a half-groan half-yell, he noticed black powder falling into his line of vision. The ashes fell into the water that had before been pristine, turning into horrid black murkiness. Sophos was sure that whatever had called that river home was now either dead or being slowly poisoned. Where did these hellish ashes descend from?

"Alacer?" Dux yelled, finally allowing his voice to betray his worry.

"We're fine!" Her voice was strained, and Sophos could not blame her. The poor girl had to keep an unconscious Fidelis afloat- and the blonde was anything but dainty. With a grunt he pushed himself up on Dux's broad shoulder.

"Help...Alacer-I can walk..." He managed, building up his strength for the arduous task ahead. Even if he collapsed under his own injuries to die in the now toxic-looking water, he would make sure Alacer, Dux and Fidelis lived. He'd happily lay down his own life for his friends. He simply could not go on living if he caused their deaths- either directly or indirectly. If Alacer and Fidelis died because Dux was busy with him, it would destroy him. The guilt would eat him alive.

"Has the poison gone to your brain?" Dux demanded, panting heavily. "You're missing half your side!"

"Alacer...Fidelis need you...I can make it." He promised, eyeing the few feet of water that stood between him and land. "Go...now." He made his voice as firm as possible, and was relieved when Dux lowered him, albeit reluctantly.

"Sophos...are you certain?" Dux stood still, while Sophos forced his heavy feet forward. It was clear Dux was torn.

"Go!" Sophos yelled, his breath hitching with each jerky movement. Why was Dux still standing there? Alacer and Fidelis needed him. "Please!"

Dux was still standing when Alacer gave a yip- it was only then that Sophos heard Dux splash off toward where the sound came from. Sophos allowed himself a brief sigh of relief, while he couldn't come to their aid, he had made certain someone was going to assist them. As much as he wanted to go and destroy the foul giant-snakes, he could barely move as it was. Each disoriented stomp seemed to take a painfully long time. It was a struggle just to breathe, each inhale and exhale called forth pain. But he trudged on, knowing that Dux could manage Fidelis easily so long as he managed to avoid the basilisks.

"Ugh." He collapsed gracelessly unto the small strip of land, turning to lay on his back as that was the least painful position he could find. He fluttered his eyes open again, staring up at the dark sky before the black ashes that fell landed in his eyes. With a yell he scrunched his eyes shut, rubbing vigorously at them despite Alacer having told him multiple times that such an action was foolish to do in situations like these. He quickly realized her wisdom as the burning only increased tenfold, seemingly going all the way to his brain. He could feel his eyes watering, but he held his eyes shut- not wanting anymore damnable ashes to make their way in. It was bad enough they still fell on his skin. All he wanted to do was curl into a tight ball, and maybe have Alacer fawn over him as she usually did when one of her friends were sick or injured. She always took the hurt away. Her very presence was a healing balm.

"Sophos! Sophos!" He could hear her voice now, as he started to fly away in the darkness of his mind. Even as he was half-dreaming- hers was the voice he heard. He hadn't expected falling asleep to be so easy, not in this state. But exhaustion had crept up on him and banished all his other feelings and sensations away. The pain seemed miles away again, and the numbness sneaked in once more. He gave a small smile, amused that the basilisks plans to make him hurt had failed.

"Fildeis?" He tried to call the name out, but it sounded like a whisper in his ears. He called out the name again. "Fildeis?" He had too be sure his friend was safe before he allowed himself to pass out. He grew more agitated as the boy refused to respond. "Fildies?" He slurred, stretching out a hand to reach for his close friend.

"Quiet him up! Who knows how many more of these beasts are around!?" That was Dux's voice, and it sounded frightened? That was peculiar. Dux always forced himself to sound stoic...

"Sophos...shhh, shh." There was Alacer's voice again, and Sophos felt himself relaxing as a cool hand touched his forehead. "Stop yelling, please." Her voice sounded thick- was she crying? "Shh, we'll get you and Fidelis back to the castle soon."

"FILDEIS!" Sophos yelled at the mention of his friends name. He hadn't heard a sound from the normally boisterous young man.

"HE'S FINE!" Dux exploded, sounding like he was right next to him. "He's unconscious- being strangled has that effect on people!"

Dux's yell made him flinch, but a soft hand on his cheek had him calming once more.

"Fidelis is fine...I promise..." Alacer never lied, and that was enough to keep Sophos from crying out again.

"Black powder?" He breathed, forcing his eyes open. He was pleased to see that Alacer hovered above him, as clearly his head was in her lap. Smiling he reached up to touch her cheek, growing confused when she began to sob. "Acaler, why crying are you?" He laughed at the tears that had no place in this situation. She was being silly.

"Sophos- Sophos, shhh." Alacer's face was pinched as she held a ripped off part of her dress. Taking the torn fabric she held it to his ear. Her face disappeared and he cried out.

"I'm here...I'm only looking at the bite in your side..." She promised. Sure enough he felt an odd sensation in the area she spoke of.

"It's raining...I'm drenched..." He was trying to make small-talk with Alacer, to make her feel better. But her only response was to cry much harder. "You like to rain in the dance, why are you crying?" He smiled feebly. "Is it because the moon is angry?" The moon was so close, looming over them disapprovingly. Who was the moon to be so judgemental? Even the stars were sneering at them, as if they enjoyed the fact that he and his friends were injured.

"He sounds like your father on one his rants." Dux muttered, knowing that Fidelis wasn't awake to defend the man. "But at least he's quiet."

"Sophos? Sophos? Shhhh...be still." She insisted, returning to his line of sight. Gently lowering his hand from her cheek she gave a forced smile. The bloody print he left behind was soon washed away by her tears. "We'll get you home."

"Sister...?" The cry was weak, though Sophos knew Fidelis had to be right next to him. "What is all this black dust...?"

"Basilisk ashes." Dux explained, his voice instantly lighting up at the sound of his closest friends voice. "The damned thing just disintegrated."

"And I missed it?" Fidelis moaned, his voice hoarse. "What happened to Sophos!?" Fidelis's tone turned darker, and suddenly both he and Dux were looming over him.

"I'm fine...I just want to get out of this rain..." He moaned, attempting to swipe at his ear only to have Alacer slap it away.

"We do need to go- now." Alacer looked away from Sophos's face toward the river as a screech sounded.

"And do you want us to just leap over miles of briers?" Dux joked. "Or would you like to try climbing up the embankment?"

"W-" Fidelis was cut off before he could utter more than a sound by a much louder and grating screech.

"Cover your skin!" Dux yelled, as Alacer quickly moved to shield Sophos's face with her hands.

He need not wonder about the reason long, as the black dust began to fall once more.

"Did you see that!?" Fidelis asked, wonder in his voice once more.

"Yes!" Dux yelled. "I've never seen anything like that!"

"LOOK AT SOPHOS!" Alacer yelled. "WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

The mood instantly turned somber...Alacer never raised her voice and now she was at Comis level in her anger. Sophos struggled to try and get to his feet, but Alacer pushed him down. He gave an annoyed grunt but kept silent. He did want to know what was happening all around him, and he wanted an explanation, but it would do little good now. Every few moments he slipped off into a half-sleep, only to awake to a change.

"I'll carry Sophos...Fidelis can walk with your help, Alacer." Dux didn't even have a sarcastic comment as he leaned next to Sophos. "Put your arm around my shoulder...can you do that?" He asked, concern in his grey eyes.

"My shoulder?" Sophos asked, giving a tiny shrug.

"No- your arm on my shoulder." Dux spoke slowly...and tenderly. How absurd. He laughed loudly, wondering why Alacer started to cry harder.

"Your shoulder on my arm?" Sophos furrowed his brows. "That won't work!" Was Dux messing with him when he wasn't in the capacity to defend himself? Much less know he was being teased?

"Just grab him- gently." Alacer's voice was still thick and as Sophos felt himself be hefted into the air, he turned his head to look at her. While his eyes were cloudy, he could still make out the tears that fell off her cheeks as she helped Fidelis to hobble forward. She was mostly unscathed, and for that he was grateful, but Fidelis- his face was decorated in bruises and laceration. His only recognizable feature was the dark brown eyes. Slowly, Sophos turned his head back to look up at Dux. He was surprised to see a look of unrestrained tenderness on the blind man's face, usually Dux wore a mask of nonchalance regardless of the situation. But then again, none of them had ever really been in this type of a mess.

"What are you staring at?" Dux demanded, feeling Sophos's eyes on his battered face. While it was not as horrid as Fidelis's, it did scream out for treatment.

"Thank you..." Sophos muttered, closing his eyes as the briers they trudged through cut at his skin.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Prince. Your future wife would have killed me had I not so courageously saved everyone." Dux was trying to sound aloof, but he was failing horridly.

"Why all the fuss? I'll be better once I'm out of this rain..."

"Is this going to permanently affect his brain?" Fidelis sounded terrified of the ordeal, and Sophos smirked.

"How is the rain going to do such a thing?" He inquired, attempting to scratch at his ear before it was slapped away by Fidelis.

"I have no idea, Fidelis! I don't know basilisks like I know all the other animals!" Alacer was weeping now, and Sophos squeezed his eyes shut. This was his fault...he should have thought quicker, responded faster. Worse yet, he could not make a move to comfort her. He was trapped in Dux's arms, the only motions he could make was to tilt his head and open his eyes. But he was so dizzy and hot now, and he realized it felt slightly better with them shut. He found breathing slowly seemed to help keep the nausea at a reasonable level, and not wanting to vomit on Dux, he concentrated on that process. In out, in out. He could ignore most of the pain and feelings of disorientation better if he just repeated the phrase in his jumbled mind. But everything seemed backward and senseless. And the heat! It had come to stay this time- that terrible, scorching heat. The unforgiving inferno was so penetrating- it went through his skin to cook his bones. As the minutes passed, he grew more and more uncomfortable. It became so unbearable he found himself wishing for just one dip in the river- anything that would cool him. Why had the rain from earlier now turned hot? He weakly tried to swipe the rain from his skin, annoyed when more just came to fill the displaced water's space.

"...And don't let him sleep." Sophos was almost certain that was Alacer's voice, but why didn't she want him to rest? In his sleep he could forget this bonfire raging within. And wasn't she always telling him it was good to rest when he had a fever? His body ached, he was exhausted, and his leg felt as if it were ready to explode. He had only just noticed that particular unpleasantry. He tried to wiggle his foot, to assess the injury, but found the limb much too heavy to even turn. He was in misery! It was as if a thousand red-hot needles were being forced past the skin in his legs to the very bone! He tried to voice his complaint, hoping Alacer could remedy the problem, but found no words came out.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Sophos could easily make out Mendax's voice, despite his ear injury, through the haze that surrounded him. Sound was the one last sense he had left, that and touch. The soft hand of Alacer's that he grasped was the one thing that kept him calm. He clutched it tightly, she was keeping him anchored in this world and not the dream one that kept trying to seduce him into its grasp. Dreams were quite the enchantresses, their magic strong. He has slipped off into the darkness, only to awaken a few moments later.

"...my fault, Father." That was Alacer's shaky voice, and with each word she squeezed his hand tighter.

"You could have summoned the cloud men with your foolishness!"

"Brother...calm yourself!" That was Comis's voice. "You're upsetting the Prince!"

"CALM MYSELF!?" The voice was thunder in Sophos's head. "The winged happiness-stealers are coming to take my son! Those men have manipulated the very heavens to help them steal my happiness!"

"Not this..." Dux muttered, somewhere to Sophos's left.

"Father, we're fine. Everyone's fine." Fidelis was quick to sooth Mendax, just like Sophos's father was. "It wasn't Alacer's fault...we were ambushed..."

"Basilisks..." Sophos's tongue was too large for his mouth, the words came out a mess and he felt drool fall down his chin. "Black powder..." He attempted to sit up, but Comis was soon pushing him down with firm hands and look.

"You will split your stitches." She scolded, her ice-blue eyes narrowing. "Lay still."

"Is...everyone..alright?" He managed to ask in between pained breaths as his numbness abated by considerable amounts.

"It's past noon, Sophos." Alacer breathed, wiping at the spittle on his chin as he opened his eyes. "It's been hours- everyone is fine."

"Except you..." Fidelis muttered, his happy grin somehow managing to make his bruised face seem less ghastly.

"You look awful." Dux finished, his mischievously twinkling eyes matching Fidelis's as the two stood side by side- out of the way of the many physicians who seemed to be packing up to leave. Alacer was beside him, perched on stool beside his bed so she could grasp his hand. As he turned to smile at her, he noticed he was in his chambers and on his soft warm bed. He had no recollection of anything after Dux had carried him through the briers. When had he succumbed to sleep? And for how long had he been comatose? It was already past noon...and a quick glance out one of his windows showed that evening was settling in. How long had everyone watched over him? Had he been fitful? Done anything embarrassing?

"No need to worry, Sophos." Alacer gave a small smile, having read his aura. "You were screaming out in your delirium, but only for a few hours..."

"No." He groaned, frowning deeply. "What did I day?"

Alacer looked hesitant and she threw her father a quick glance before leaning in to whisper in his unbandaged ear. But as soon as she had parted her lips, Mendax was off ranting again.

"You spoke of the angry moon! The laughing stars!"

"Mendax, friend, sit!" Sophos's father put a hand on the tall man's shoulder, but the advisor shook it off and started to pace about the room.

"It was his fever that made him speak such things, nothing more." Fidelis assured, hurrying to wrap his muscular arms around the thin man in a hug. Sophos heard Alacer breath a sigh of relief when Mendax hugged her brother back and buried his face in the the mess of fair blonde hair.

"I'll never let them take you...no- not you." Mendax muttered, his voice slightly obsurred. "Precious child..." Mendax shook with emotion. "Don't let your sister lead you into their traps...she draws them in! She summons them with her very being!"

"Father...no." Alacer whispered, her face strained. She looked exhausted, and Sophos was certain she hadn't slept a minute since last nights attack.

"Brother- you are upsetting both your children!" Comis's scolding was light, concern sweetening the reprise.

"She is upsetting me." Mendax countered, his eyes locking on Alacer.

"I love you, Father." The voice was small, and Sophos's heart ached at the sound. Alacer's sorrow hurt much worse than any physical injury or emotional pain of his own. Here he was, his leg and side wrapped up fiercely, his ear sewn back on, bruised and stitched up. Yet Alacer was the one hurting most. But the girl would not sink to her father's level- she would not wound him as he wounded her. She would continue to love.

"Brother- enough of this!" Comis hissed, her own icey blue eyes narrowed into thin little slats. The head prophet was also rather tall, making her equally as intimidating as Mendax. She hurried over to Alacer, to place a protective hand on her nieces shoulder. Sophos could feel the palpable power Comis radiated, and in seconds the maternal feel she gave off had drifted to him- serving to somewhat numb the pain of his that had started to increase.

"She is my child, Comis! MINE! You may think yourself her mother as much as you would like, but you are not!" Mendax narrowed his own eyes, and the resemblance between the two siblings was astounding. It was hard to believe they were not twins! Had it not been for the differences in sex, they would have been exact copies.

"Father, please!" Fidelis spoke up from his post near Dux, speaking without caring or thinking as he was wont to do. The blonde was quite vocal, not as blunt as Dux, but still he could not be silenced.

Mendax narrowed his eyes at Fidelis, but there was no anger in his voice when he scolded his son. "Quiet, son."

Sophos frowned as Alacer clutched his hand. Why was it Mendax never looked on her with such soft eyes? Why did he seem to so despise her very being? Her her successes with animals of all kinds not pleased him? What was it about her that made her such a thorn in her father's side? Was it because she was not a boy? It stood to reason. After all her father was always taking Fidelis with him on horse rides, and teaching him the things a father would teach a son. But never had the mentally unstable man spent any time with Alacer- either teaching or bonding. It was only during chiding and berating that the man even acknowledged her existence. It clearly cut at her deeply. The normally exuberate girl stared at Sophos's father, begging the king to make Mendax see reason. She breathed a sigh of relief when dark blue eyes, filled with ever-present kindness, stared back.

"Mendax, she's hardly more than a child." Sophos's father's voice was soft as always, at it was hard not to feel comforted when his words danced about him. But Mendax was adept at destroying that peace; he tore through it as if it had no substance.

"I've wanted her gone for ages! What good is she!? Always, ALWAYS, she is causing me grief! She is dangerous! Not right in the head!" He was on a full-blown tantrum now, and Sophos resisted the urge to call him out on his hypocrisy. How dare he call Alacer not right in the head!? Alacer's poor face was white, and her hand squeezed Sophos's so tightly it started to hurt. He gave her a small smile, hoping to calm her down a slight amount. She gave a small smile in return, but it not reach her eyes. He at least knew she would appreciate the effort. "Potens has agreed to take her as a wife."

Sophos's got dropped, and he jerked upright into a sitting position. "She is only just twelve!"

"Friend, please, think more on this matter!" The king patted Mendax's back. "We are all stressed- this isn't the time for such a conversation."

"I've had such an arrangement prepared since last month." Mendax was panting, his face red. "She sings and dances like a lunatic! And she drags the boys into dangerous situations!"

"Always we have gone willingly with her!" Sophos was never so easily riled, it shocked even him when he spoke out so sharply. When had he become so bold? He was so kind and patient, it took much to provoke him to irritation- let alone anger. But this wasn't even the first time since turning thirteen he had snapped at someone. What was happening?

"The land dragons!" Mendax spat, all but foaming at the mouth with rage.

It was then Alacer returned to herself. She was never one to be timid, to hide from the world. She was one to jump head first into anything life gave her. She was bold, unafraid to live. Her inhibition replaced the concern she had been showing for Sophos and her exhaustion. "They were friendly! Because of me there was a pact made between them and us! Should we ever need it, they have agreed to be our allies!" She pointed out, looking boldly into her father's eyes.

"You were a child! A five year old had no business out by herself! It was your aunt who let you go off on one of your 'adventures.'" He hissed the word, as it left a foul taste in his mouth. Mendax walked right over to Sophos's bed, to lean over and stare at Alacer- he was inches from her face. Sophos smirked when she did not flinch, but instead, smiled. He admired her gall, but more so, her love. She truly did love the man; he was her father after all. And Sophos just knew she was not capable of hate, he was almost positive she had never known any dark or angry emotion. There was just too much love within her, it disintegrated all negativity before it could take hold.

"See the insane way she grins!?" Mendax through his hands up in the air, breathing heavily. "She is not right!"

"Menax, why not have a rest while your son plays the lute for you. The lute does soothe you like nothing else." The eyes were kind. "They children are still recovering- they could use some rest as well." King Regius was used to quelling such fits, it was nothing new for him. Seldom did more than a week go by without Mendax going off on a tirade of either rage or insanity.

"I am not in one of my 'fits' sire!" Mendax roared, throwing his cane across the room. It smacked against Sophos's wall with surprising force, nearly shattering the wood. Sophos would have said something, but kept his mouth quiet, as it hit the small area of wall not decorated with paintings. "My temporary spell of...lack of sanity is no more. It has been gone for years now." He insisted, running his hands through his hair. The fierce look in his eyes made it clear he believed the lie.

Comis shook her head, her knee-length hair moving with the action. "You are so eager to send your child off, claiming she is not 'right.' But when Lyra passed away you yourself were crippled by lunacy in your grief." She said when Sophos had been thinking, and he was glad for it. He had no desire to have the enraged man scream in his face, and he knew Comis could handle herself.

He couldn't help but flinch, though, when Mendax started to scream in Comis's face. "YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK OF LYRA!" Sophos had never seen the man so enraged, not even the time his father had suggest the Fidelis go live with one of the families in his birth village, when he had first-been orphaned at as a young child. Sophos didn't need Alacer's aura reading skills know he was angry. Nor did Dux need his eyes. The heat radiated off the shaking man like rays from the sun. As unshakable as Sophos was, he scooted a bit closer to Alacer in case she was next in line for Mendax's wrath. "DO NOT SPEAK OF LYRA! VILE WOMAN! What sister would be so eager to pour salt in her brother's wounds!?"

"Mendax- she is the head prophet!" The king scolded, amazed at Mendax's degree of fury.

"YOU are eager to remove a child from her home and send her into a loveless marriage! Far before she is ready!" Comis and Mendax were now only centimeters apart. "You accuse me of being vile!? What father would do this to his own daughter!?"

"Am I to take child-rearing advice from a woman who had none?!" Mendax was now purple. "Look at Fidelis! Have I not done an excellent job?! He is a musical virtuoso! He can play any instrument! He's made several of his own! He's written many songs and ballads! He has his own orchestra hall! And the girl- her-" He pointed briefly at Alacer, making her flinch. "I've done what I could! She's to be married to Potens! He's a top Petran commander! Many young women dream of such marriages!"

"I do not know the man!" Alacer pointed out, the bags under her sleepless eyes seeming to deepen. Sophos could hardly blame her outburst. Alacer was not like most girls in the castle, obsessed with courting and marriage, she was very much to busy on adventure with Sophos, Dux, and Fidelis to even consider such things. This whole concept had never crossed her mind, and now it was being thrust at her when she was already exhausted from last nights attack.

"If you are so eager to be rid of her, I will take her! She can be with me!" Comis yelled, her eyes ablaze. "Would you so easily throw away a sparkling diamond because it hurts your eyes to look upon it sparkle!?" Sophos saw the corner or Alacers mouth turn up at her aunt's statement. Comis was correct. Alacer was a diamond, only far more precious.

"Cease your yelling! This discord solves nothing!" The king was never angry, but he was clearly upset now. The room was silenced, and for a few moments the only sound the filled Sophos's bedroom was the sound of heavy breathing.

"Sire, Alacer is special. She belongs here!" Comis insisted, a motherly tone in her voice despite the fact she glared at her brother.

"Have you word from above or are these only your words?" Mendax hissed.

Sophos could hardly believe Mendax's nerve. Comis's word was highly-revered in all the kingdoms- regardless if it came from above of from her own knowledge.

"Not word from above, but I know it in my soul!" Comis clutched her chest and smiled warmly at Alacer who gave her a large smile. Without Comis, Alacer would have never known a parent's love. The prophet had been a surrogate mother to Alacer, teaching her the the the things a mother was meant too. She was the one who had nurtured her, and for that Sophos was thankful.

"We are all too exhausted to make clear decisions!" Dux snapped, having been silent longer than Sophos expected. "No one is thinking clearly!"

"Quiet! This is not your concern!" Mendax snapped, using the same tone he had used for Fidelis earlier.

"She is a friend!" Dux argued. "It is my concern."

"She is my daughter." Mendax insisted, admitting for once that he had anything to do with Alacer. "If I want to marry her, I will."

"Arranged marriages have no place in a Godly kingdom!" Sophos was livid, and the stabbing pain in his ear did nothing to help the matter. Turning to stare his father in the eyes, he spoke through gritted teeth. "If you allow Alacer to be sent away, it will destroy me." He watched his father's face turn red with embarrassment. The man was so used to making everyone happy, and not that Sophos had presented to him a situation where that was not possible, the man turned into silent mess.

"Sophos is right, my friend. It is late, what can be the harm of waiting until tomorrow to reach a decision?"

Sophos felt irritation build up. Eventually his father was going to have to make a decision that would upset someone in the process. If he didn't get the practice now, Sophos feared he would waver when the moment came. His father could not placate everyone forever, conflict would arise, and King Regius would need to make a decision that would cause conflict.

"What do I have to do to make you love me!?" Alacer demanded, her eyes full of longing. "Tell me!"

"He's your father!" Sophos muttered, his anger intense. "He should already love you!"

"There is nothing you can do." Mendax whispered, his voice hoarse from yelling. The man had such low regard for his child, he was able to look her in the eyes as he admitted such a horrid fact.

"Heartless beast!" Comis screeched, slapping Mendax so hard his head jerked and he dropped to his knees in shock and what had to be pain. The slap left a nasty mark on the pale skin, and Mendax lifted up a shaky hand to touch the wound. With wounded eyes he looked up at Comis.

"You'd hit your older brother?" He whispered, his voice breaking in the middle.

"I would." Comis whispered, her voice steely.

"Alacer," Sophos whispered, clasping her delicate hand between his two larger ones, "I love you. Many people love you." He insisted, hating the look of grief on her beautiful face. He had expected the reaction. Mendax telling her that he had no love for her was effectively orphaning her. He had cut her out of his life with those nasty words. He himself had been wounded at the coldness, he could only begin to guess at what Alacer was feeling.

"Father-" Fidelis looked stung. "Father, tell her you didn't mean that! Tell her!" The words were desperate as Fidelis watched his sister's face contort in pain.

"I can't." Mendax croaked. "I can't." The man shook his head as tears fell, looking completely demented. "I can't." The words were coming quicker with each repetition, and Mendax now rocked on his heels. Immediately physicians rushed forward, only to back away when Mendax growled at them and bit at their hands. "She's as good as gone..."

"Father-" Alacer's voice broke, and her own tears started to fall Sophos wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Get out." Sophos didn't yell, his voice was even calm, not at all betraying the ire filling his very being. Mendax had taken a strong, bubbly girl and he had made her cry. No one made Alacer cry. No one.

"Sophos?" His father gave him a questioning look, as if he could believe his mild son had made such a demand or any demand at all for that matter.

"I would appreciate it, very much, if everyone would leave my rooms." He was struggling to keep his usual mask of calmness on his face. He could hear the anger creep in his tone near the end of his sentence.

"Son-"

"I want to be alone." He stressed. "Alone." He was becoming agitated, and the pain was back again in what he hoped was full-force. He was hoping it wouldn't get much worse than it was now. His ear burned, his side itched, his head ached and his damned foot still felt as if there were thousands of bugs trying to escape from within. His patience was quickly fleeing and he forced himself to sit completely upright. He hissed as his side burned. "Out!" He closed his eyes as the burning increased, making it hard to just breathe.

"Let us leave him." Comis finally recovered from her shock well-enough to settle back into her normal state. "Alacer knows enough to deal with his injuries..."

"He wants to be alone." The king gave Comis a confused look, and before Sophos could even speak Mendax opened his mouth.

"He doesn't want to be alone. He still wants his friends...especially her..." The man didn't say the name that sent shivers down Sophos's spine. But their was such a tenderness in the blue eyes as Mendax spoke- clearly recalling memories of 'his Lyra.' It was too intimate moment, and Sophos found himself looking at Alacer who was still crying. "Let's take our leave..." Mendax still looked haggard, and his glassy eyes indicated he was not yet back to full-sanity. But when he spoke of his love, his mind had returned. Sophos was not shocked that love should have such effects. The question in his mind was how Mendax could love so tenderly and selflessly Lyra and Fidelis, yet somehow have the ability to despise his daughter. How could such great love and such great hate coexist? It was senseless, but then so was Mendax. Which made it hard to stay upset with the man. Mendax would look so tenderly upon his son, or his friend and everything around him with childlike wonder. There had been many a time Sophos had caught him being overtaken by animals eager for his attention. He was much like his daughter in that way. But there was something within the man, something destructive, that could overshadow all that and turn him into a 'heartless beast.' Sophos supposed it wasn't fair, nor right, to hold a grudge against someone- especially if they were not in their right minds. But Mendax could be icy even when he wasn't being overcome by insanity. Or perhaps he was not in his faculties when he said those things. But maybe he was. Sophos couldn't get a good read of the man. But Alacer seemed to still vie for his love- which meant she knew there was something good within him. But still, he had made her cry. And that was something Sophos could never, would never, tolerate.


End file.
